The major objective of this project is to correlate chemical composition and structure of endotoxin from polysaccharide deficient Re mutant Salmonella with immunological and non-immunological host reactive properties. The purpose is to fractionate from endotoxic extracts the complex mixture of macromolecular glycolipids, to determine the structure of isolated individual components and to assess the activities of these components. An experimental animal tumor model is used to identify adjuvant active components including those which were chemically modified to minimize toxicity and pyrogenicity. Also, this project continues to perform standard bioassays of endotoxic materials prepared by several members of the LMSF.